


Sunday Morning

by angel_ponders



Series: Unexpected [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Painplay, Rimming, Wingfic, forked tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_ponders/pseuds/angel_ponders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the Apocalypse-That-Wasn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> lol oh hey more porn. I am very worried I might be over doing the kink, but, eh, oh well. I actually tamed this down from the original which was a lot more, er, violent.

Aziraphale woke first just as the first beams of light began to filter in through the window. He’d slept a total of four hours, easily doubling any amount of sleep he’d had in the past 6,000 years. After the horrible week they’d had, he felt like they deserved a bit of rest. Of course, he wasn’t exactly sure how often Crowley usually slept or how long a typical nap for him was, but right now whatever amount he wanted was perfectly justified. They had just averted the apocalypse after all. The demon could sleep however long he damn well pleased.

He was surprised to find that their wings hadn’t dematerialized in the night. When taking human form it usually required a great deal of energy to keep them out, but somehow they’d both managed to keep them all through the night with absolutely no effort. Crowley was lying partially on top of the angel- _not snuggling_ but actually, technically, kind of snuggling up against his side- one wing draped over the both of them like a blanket. The other wing was fanned out and haphazardly falling off the bed. He looked so peaceful. So _at ease_.

Aziraphale was on his back, both of his wings stretched out wide beneath him. The part of Crowley that wasn’t currently latched onto his side was sprawled out on top of one of his wings. His instincts told him to wrap his wings around Crowley, protect him, and keep him warm, but he simply did not want to wake him. Instead he just sat patiently and enjoyed the heat radiating off his companion. For a serpent that would theoretically be cold blooded, Crowley was surprisingly _warm._ Aziraphale wondered how he’d survived the past six millennia without feeling Crowley’s body heat against his naked flesh. It was incredibly comforting and Aziraphale couldn’t help but shifting slightly in attempt to absorb even more of the intoxicating warmth.

Aziraphale could sense Crowley beginning to stir and he momentarily regretted making any movement at all. He hadn’t wanted to wake him prematurely. The angel pushed gently into his mind- curiosity getting the better of him- and listened to his waking thoughts. His first thought was of his wings, naturally, which hadn’t been out in a long time before yesterday. Hundreds of years, in fact. It was an odd sensation waking up with appendages that usually remained hidden on an alternate plane of existence. He ruffled his feathers slightly to get used to the feeling.

His second thought was of his own nudity, which wasn’t exactly an odd occurrence for him, Aziraphale found out, but waking up next to another naked body- a naked body _with its’ own set of wings_ \- was definitely a first. Then he slowly began to remember last night; lust, love, joy, exhilaration, a bit of fear, well, a whole lot of fear, but love, ultimately love. _So much love._ Aziraphale smiled.

“Get out of my brain, angel,” Crowley said as he turned his head up slightly and blearily opened up his eyes. Using their telepathy against one another was against the Agreement, but there was no hint of anger in the demon’s voice. Still, Aziraphale felt the need to apologize for the breach of trust between them.

“I’m sorry. I was merely curious.”

“’bout what?” Crowley shifted and wrapped his arm around the angel’s waist.

“I just… I wanted to know what you’re thoughts were when you realized you were waking up next to me.”

“Oh,” Crowley said, stretching his wings slightly, enjoying the sensation of having them free and out in the open. “And? How were they?”

“They were lovely.” Aziraphale smiled again and kissed his demon softly on the forehead. Crowley hummed and tightened his grip on Aziraphale.

A few minutes past where neither of them said anything. They merely clung onto one another and enjoyed the morning. It was peaceful. Far more peaceful than it should be. Their Superiors should have been barging down the door and punishing them for everything they’d done in the past 24 hours. And yet… nothing. Perhaps Adam had something to do with it. Or perhaps their superiors had simply stopped caring. Whatever the reason, they were grateful for it.

Crowley had begun to lightly brush one wing over Aziraphale’s leg. This caused the angel to shiver and close his eyes, his breathing beginning to shallow as his pulse began to race. He’d never realized just how sensual feathers could be. For him it was just part of another appendage. Albeit, it was an appendage that didn’t get used very often, but it was just a body part nonetheless. But with Crowley’s little demonstration he suddenly realized just how powerful and erotic they could be. It was simply _amazing_.

“You like that, Azsssiraphale?”

“Mmmm, yes… but…”

“But?” Crowley let the tips of his feathers brush up the inside of his leg. “But what?”

“I really should… _oh_ …” Crowley smirked at Aziraphale’s quick progression towards an early climax. It didn’t take much to turn on a 6,000 year old virgin- er- recently-devirginized angel. He was already flushed in the face and as hard as a rock. In a rare act of mercy the demon eased up slightly with his wings and brushed the feathers a little further down his leg in a less sensitive area. “I should… I should…”

“Should what?” Crowley moved his hands up Aziraphale’s torso, teasing briefly over one of his nipples before cupping his face. He ran a thumb over the angel’s cheek. “What should you do?”

“Check on the shop… it’s…”

“It’s burned to the ground, angel,” Crowley snapped. Aziraphale opened his eyes and actually pouted. And dammit, Crowley actually felt bad about it. He _shouldn’t_ feel bad, but he just couldn’t stand to see Aziraphale hurt. “I just mean it’s not going to get any less burned if you just wait a few hours.”

“A few _hours_? Goodness, Crowley, you seem to overestimate my stamina.”

“No, angel, _you_ are _under_ estimating your stamina. Let me prove you wrong.” Crowley sat up and perched on Aziraphale’s lap. The demon touched the tips of his feathers lightly to the angel’s own wings, which caused them both to moan and shiver with delight. Aziraphale knocked his head back against the pillow and decided to let Crowley prove whatever point he was trying to make. If it was anything like the previous night, he wasn’t going to be disappointed.

~

Crowley also hadn’t considered how erotic touching their wings together could feel. He’d never had the need or the opportunity to test it before and it was positively overwhelming. He grabbed onto Aziraphale’s arms for support and in turn Aziraphale placed his hands on the demon’s hips. Once more they found themselves clinging to each other as the sunlight slowly began to fill the room. They just couldn’t quite let each other go. Six thousand years of wanting to hold onto each other, touch each other, just _be close_ to each other and not being able to had made the very act of physical contact so much more powerful.

“Maybe… maybe if you are trying to prove my stamina you shouldn’t do that…” Aziraphale was breathless already and they’d barely even begun.

“It’s about time you learn about this little thing called a ‘refractory period,’” Crowley said as he bent down and placed a kiss on Aziraphale’s lips. “And you’ll find that as an angel yours is surprisingly short.”

“Hnn, and… and how would you know that, Crowley?” Aziraphale struggled to talk as the demon continued to gently rub their wings together. “Do you… do you have experience with other angels?”

“Don’t be absurd. You’re the only angel I could stand to be around for more than a couple of minutes. You’re the only one who wouldn’t smite me on the spot, anyway.”

Aziraphale reached up and took Crowley’s face in his hands. “Then how do you know mine will be short?”

“I’m of angel stock, Aziraphale. And mine is short compared to humans. Yours will be too.”

“Hmm, perhaps that is the demon in you.”

Crowley laughed.

“Perhaps,” he said with a smirk. “Let’s find out then, shall we?” He applied more pressure against Aziraphale’s wings and watched as the angel’s eyes rolled back into his head again and his lips parted ever so slightly. Aziraphale bucked up against him and Crowley let out a hiss.

This was the first time in all of Crowley’s existence where he could let go during sex and just be himself. He could hiss if he wanted. He could use his real tongue. He could let out his wings, which is something he didn’t even realize he had wanted to do until now. And he had every intention of doing all of it however much he wanted to. _Six thousand years._ That was more repression than a demon was meant for.

As Crowley fanned his wings out against Aziraphale’s once again they both instantly came. Crowley knew that simultaneous orgasms weren’t exactly a frequent occurrence, but if their wings moved against each other _just so_ they couldn’t contain themselves. Crowley made note of this. It was like an instant orgasm button and he wanted to be able to use it wisely in the future. There were oh so many devious little ideas in his head involving such a handy little sex act. He only hoped they’d have time in the future to do them before their Superiors decided to crack down on them.

The demon miracled away the mess and kissed Aziraphale harshly on the lips.

“Now roll over,” he said, letting his breath ghost across the angel’s lips.

“Crowley, I don’t think-“

“Well, I _do_ think,” he said as he grabbed Aziraphale and manhandled him onto his stomach. In the process one of the angel’s wings smacked him in the face, but he grabbed it and used it to his advantage as he subdued him. Crowley always did love dominance games, but he knew that if Aziraphale wanted to he could easily win this one. Crowley didn’t want to admit it, but all the angel had to do was release some of that holy light from within him and Crowley would begin to burn and be forced away. But Aziraphale wasn’t doing that. He took that as a sign of consent.

He left a soft kiss between Aziraphale’s shoulder blades just above his wings as a way of apology for the harsh treatment. It was a sweet and gentle gesture despite the fact that both of his hands were gripping the angel’s wings tightly as he held him in place. His grip was firm, almost damaging against those silky white feathers.

“I love you Aziraphale,” he whispered, peppering another kiss between his wings. The angel responded by reaching up and resting his hands over Crowley’s own. Crowley released his grip just enough to thread their fingers together. He let his forked tongue glide along his spine and planted another soft kiss on the down feathers where his wings met his back. Aziraphale thrust his hips down into the satin sheets and Crowley knew that he was ready for another go. “Ssssee? What’d I tell you?”

“Oh get on with it, Crowley. Before I change my mind.”

Crowley laughed again and traced his tongue back down the angel’s spine again. Aziraphale tensed, but didn’t protest as he moved lower and lower and lower. Crowley took the angel by the hips to steady him and then slipped his tongue between his ass cheeks.

“ _Crowley_!”

‘Sshh, my love,’ Crowley projected telepathically. His tongue was far too busy to actually _speak_ and Aziraphale had already broken that part of the Agreement earlier. It seemed obvious at this point that the Agreement was no longer applicable, so he might as well use it to their advantage. Maybe they’d have to have a new Arrangement after this. Or maybe just forget having an Arrangement at all and just enjoy themselves for a change.

Crowley teased Aziraphale’s opening with his tongue, but the angel was still incredibly tense. It wasn’t that the angel didn’t want it. He just wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do to move things forward. This was beyond his basic knowledge of sexuality and he was nervous about disappointing his partner. Crowley didn’t even have to probe very far into his mind to sense the uncertainty. It was rolling off of him in waves.

‘Relax,’ Crowley projected. ‘You’ll enjoy this. Promise.’ Honestly the demon never done this before. Not with his true form anyway. But his human tongue and received rave reviews from his previous sex partners so he could only imagine how magnificent the performance would be without having to hold back. He pushed his tongue inside and Aziraphale cried out. His wings flapped wildly knocking over one of Crowley’s expensive bedside lamp. ‘You will be miracling a replacement for that when this is finished.’

“Hnn, yes, of course… “ Aziraphale latched onto the headboard with both hands and tried to steady himself as Crowley worked him open with his incredibly long tongue. It reached further than any normal tongue would, brushing up right against that bundle of nerves deep inside the angel. “ _Crowley._ ” Aziraphale bucked forward and slammed his head into the headboard. The demon reached around to grab Aziraphale’s erection and gave it one slow pump. Aziraphale flapped his wings so hard several feathers shook free and drifted through the air like snow.

Crowley didn’t want to finish this part so soon, he was enjoying the intimacy a little _too_ much, but he could tell Aziraphale was on the verge of his second orgasm of the night. Of course he was right about the alarmingly short refractory period, but he wasn’t sure just how many orgasms the poor angel could take in a row without being completely spent and useless for the rest of the day. He only hoped there would be a third, but there was no guarantee. He had to move forward if he was going to get what he wanted and he had to do it now.

He withdrew his tongue in an agonizingly slow fashion, sure to slick up his insides with his saliva to prepare his lover for what was to come. When he removed his tongue Aziraphale whined at the feeling of emptiness. Crowley licked his way up Aziraphale’s back leaving a long, wet trail along his spine. When he was hovering over his angel again he gripped his wings tightly again and sank himself into him in one smooth motion.

Aziraphale cried out, his grip tightening so hard on the headboard Crowley was sure he was going to break it. Crowley laughed and tightened his grip on the angel’s wings in return. He pulled out slightly before pounding into him again with more force. He repeated the motion several times, adding more force with each thrust and shortening the time between them until he was relentlessly pounding into Aziraphale. Soon he was slamming into him with every ounce of strength that he had.

If his lover were human, Crowley probably would have been on the verge of breaking him. But Aziraphale certainly wasn’t human and he seemed to be reveling in the pleasure verging on pain that the demon was inflicting on him. Crowley pushed into Aziraphale’s mind to ascertain his comfort level and was greeted with a flood of emotions: _pleasure, love, bliss, pain, comfort, pain, love, desire, passion, love, **love, LOVE**_

“Azsssssssiraphale!” Crowley tugged harshly on his wings, causing the angel to come with a shudder. When his muscles clenched around Crowley, the demon came as well digging his nails into the soft skin of the angel’s wings in the process. He felt moisture on his fingertips- blood- he’d torn through the angel’s skin. But Aziraphale was still projecting pure bliss intermingled with pain and pleasure and love and all the heightened sensations that came with the post orgasm high. Aziraphale actually seemed to _enjoy_ the pain.

They collapsed onto the bed together for the second in only five hours and curled up close to one another. There breathing was heavy and their bodies were shaking and it was the most glorious feeling either of them had ever felt in their entire existence.

-

They remained in each other’s arms for many hours, but Aziraphale eventually felt the pull of obligation and climbed out of bed. Crowley had already fallen back to sleep so he didn’t bother asking where his clothes had been miracled away to. Instead he just materialized an identical outfit and went on about his business. In the process he healed his damaged wing, realizing that without the endorphins rushing through his system pain was just, well, pain, and it didn’t make sense to keep it around as he tried to piece his life back together. It’d be a distraction. He had an insurance claim to file, books to mourn over, and a life to rebuild.

He took the long way to the shop, enjoying every detail of the day that was never supposed to happen. Nobody knew what had occurred the day before. To them it was all just Sunday. But to Aziraphale it was the first day of life without a definite end game. There were so many possibilities. Almost _too many_ , and it thrilled the angel to think about it.

When Aizraphale approached his shop he froze. The building was exactly how it had been before the fire. Everything down to the last brick was standing there as though nothing had happened.

“Well…” he muttered as he stood alone on the sidewalk staring at his store front. “That is something I suppose.”  



End file.
